


Peace When You Are Done

by thisisapaige



Series: Thisisapaige's Suptober20 Collection [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Death from Old Age, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heaven, M/M, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, One Shot, Post-Series, Sappy, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), also this takes place in Heaven, but only because they all lived long happy lives, i think that'll cover it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisapaige/pseuds/thisisapaige
Summary: (For Suptober20. Day 31 Prompt: Carry On)⁂“Wel, well, well, if it ain’t Dean Winchester.” Ash stepped onto the porch, looking exactly as he did all those years ago, and gestured to the door. “Glad to see all that grey. Everyone’s excited to see you.”Dean shook his head and turned around. He faced the road, the sky shimmering with aurora borealis even in the daylight because it wasn’t really the road. It was the Axis Mundi.Dean was in Heaven.“Not yet,” Dean said, tilting his face toward the sky, “I’m waiting for someone.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Thisisapaige's Suptober20 Collection [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950343
Comments: 35
Kudos: 189





	Peace When You Are Done

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! The last Suptober20 post! This has been amazing. Thank you for going on this journey with me. <3 <3 <3  
> [Please say hello to me on Tumblr. I always welcome new friends.](https://thisisapaige.tumblr.com/)

The Roadhouse was exactly the same as Dean remembered it, down to the old neon sign and the same few motorcycles parked on the gravel lot. The building had the same wear patterns on the old wood, the same old curtains in the windows, and the same old smell of stale beer wafting from inside. It hadn’t changed. 

Dean, on the other hand, had changed a lot. His hair was more grey than brown now. The lines on his forehead, at the corners of his mouth, and at the edges of his eyes had grown deep, the result of many days and years of peace and happiness. He’d got a little thicker around the middle over the years, Sam would say due to too much pie but Dean would say there was no such thing, and his joints ached in the rain. 

To put it short and simple: Dean had grown old.

After the final battle, after taking down Chuck, after the world was finally, truly, permanently at peace, the Winchesters carried on.

Sam went to Eileen and built a home with her, opening their doors to anyone affected by the battle, and creating a found family of their own. Jack took charge of Heaven, not without difficulties and battles, but he made it. Rowena, the Queen of Hell, kept the demons in check. Billie was still out there, keeping order, doing what she did best. Dean would know. He just saw her.

The door to the Roadhouse opened. All Dean could see was a silhouette in the threshold but there was no mistaking that hair. It was all business in the front, party in the back.

“Wel, well, well, if it ain’t Dean Winchester.” Ash stepped onto the porch, looking exactly as he did all those years ago, and gestured to the door. “Glad to see all that grey. Everyone’s excited to see you.”

Dean shook his head and turned around. He faced the road, the sky shimmering with aurora borealis even in the daylight because it wasn’t really the road. It was the Axis Mundi. 

Dean was in Heaven.

“Not yet,” Dean said, tilting his face toward the sky, “I’m waiting for someone.”

“Sam?” Ash asked. “He’s still got a few years left.”

“Better be more than a few,” Dean shot over his shoulder. “But, no, not him. Someone else. He promised he’d meet me here.”

Ash waited but, once it was clear Dean wasn’t about to move, he clicked his tongue and said, “Alright. Door’s unlocked when you’re ready.”

Dean heard the door close, then he was left alone in silence. Dean kept his eyes on the horizon, his confidence never wavering. 

He’d be here. He’d be here because he promised, because he always came when Dean called. 

With the sounds of wings, Dean’s patience was rewarded. 

Cas appeared in the middle of the gravel lot, dressed in his suit and trench coat. He didn’t always wear that getup, as he'd taken a liking to oversized sweaters and Dean's worn flannel over the last years, but, whenever he had business in Heaven, he wore the uniform. 

Dean smiled. Sure, they’d been living together for decades now, but Dean never got tired of seeing Cas’s face. Dean rushed toward him. Cas rushed too.

They met in the middle, throwing their arms around each other the moment they were close enough. They kissed, soft, sweet, and perfect. They had decades to practice, after all. 

“Missed you too,” Dean said when they parted. 

Cas kissed Dean’s forehead, his arms still draped over Dean’s shoulders. “Sam says hello.”

“Yeah? How’s he doing?”

“He is well. He misses you.”

“Same here. You’ll keep an eye on him for me, yeah?”

“Of course.”

Dean kissed Cas again because it would forever and always be one of his favourite things to do. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They said it to each other over and over again, countless times, every morning, every night, but it still made Dean’s heart sing. Dean slung an arm around Cas’s shoulders and led him into the Roadhouse. 

The Roadhouse was exactly the same on the inside, too, down to Ash’s nap pool table. However, the interior was slightly different from the last time Dean saw it intact.

From wall to wall, corner to corner, the Roadhouse was filled to the brim with people Dean knew, Dean loved, Dean lost.

Charlie, beer in one hand and Jo’s hair twisted around the fingers of the other, nodded from her place at the bar. Leaning over the bartop so she could be in Charlie's space, Jo winked when she saw Dean's questioning stare. Kevin sat at the corner table, eyes flitting from person to person, waiting for something, someone. Pamela’s distinctive laugh sounded from the dark backrooms, though Dean couldn’t see her. Ellen weaved expertly between the tables, dropping a drink at Bobby and Rufus’s table, shooting a stern glare in Charlie’s direction, and shouting at Ash as she made her way toward Dean and Cas. 

“Dean. Castiel. How nice to see you.” Ellen poked Dean’s soft stomach. “The years have left you, um, well-loved.”

Dean made a face and crossed an arm over his middle. “Blame Cas’s baking habit.”

“Baking is relaxing,” Cas said, “and you enjoy the result immensely.” 

Dean patted his stomach. “Sure do.”

Ellen graced Dean with her familiar lopsided smile. “Well, take a seat at the bar, you two. There’s someone who wants to see you.”

As Dean and Cas moved their way into the bar, countless familiar voices, faces, and hands greeted them. Dean stopped for each one. Cas waited patiently. Every time Dean met Cas's eyes, his heart skipped a beat at the love he saw there. It was like the first time, every time.

Dean and Cas made it to the bar, sitting side by side on the slippery bar stools. Dean angled his body so his knees would press into Cas’s thigh. Two fresh glasses of whiskey appeared in front of Dean and Cas. When Dean looked up, Jo’s knowing smirk did not go unnoticed. Dean stuck his tongue out at her. 

Jo rested her elbows on the bar, placed her chin in her hands, and smiled. “Glad you two managed to figure yourselves out.” 

Dean sipped his whiskey and rolled his eyes. In Heaven, all the whiskey was his favourite. 

Cas rested a hand on Dean’s leg. “I’m glad as well.”

And how could Dean roll his eyes when Cas looked at him like that? Dean’s cheeks burned. He stared down at his glass and smiled.

“That’s so cute,” Jo said. “Even though you’re an old man.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean waved a dismissive hand. “Good to see you again, Jo.”

“You too, Winchester.” Jo squeezed Dean’s shoulder and walked down the bar, right back to Charlie.

Another hand landed on Dean’s shoulder, the touch light. Dean looked up. His mouth dropped open. 

“Mom?” Dean whispered. 

Mary Winchester smiled at Dean, radiant and beautiful. She stood tall, the burdens of life no longer weighing down her shoulders, and Dean was up and out of his seat before he knew it. He wrapped his arms around his mother. It didn’t matter that his mother appeared younger than him. It didn’t matter that Dean was an old man. At that moment, Dean was a boy again, finding comfort in his mother’s embrace. 

They sat at the bar for ages, exchanging stories and information about their lives. Cas recited the tale of how Dean saved him from the Empty, of the first time Dean said he loved Cas. There wasn’t a dry eye between the three of them after that. None of them could speak.

But that was okay. They had an eternity to catch up. Literally. The Roadhouse wasn’t a bad place to spend it. 

Many years passed and more people arrived, all of them old and grey after long and happy lives. One of those years, Sam and Eileen walked through the Roadhouse doors together. Dean was the first to greet them. 

Every once in a while, when his duties allowed him, Jack stopped by to visit.

Cas, fully restored to his angelic glory, watched over the Earth and Heaven, helping Jack maintain a peaceful world. No matter how many times he left, no matter how often he had to work, Cas always returned to Dean.

Cas always came when Dean called. 

The Winchesters, the ones by blood, marriage, and deed, all gathered in the Roadhouse. There, they carried on into eternity.

There was peace when the Winchesters were done.


End file.
